Problem: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 5}{2 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{10 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{10}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{5} + {1}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{10}$